Concrete Angel
by informativeVisonary
Summary: Charlotte Withers is't your typical girl. She's a girl with a dark secret. On her way to Skool she gets an injury, and meets someone. Will she like him, or will she fall for a certain green alien? First fanfic! Please no flames!
1. Chapter 1

My first IZ fanfic! I'm using an OC, so you might want to look under Zim/Dib. Quickie: I do NOT do yaoi. It creeps me out a little. But I'm no homophobe! Oh, and I NO OWN ZIM!

Chapter 1

*Charlottes POV*

I walked up Pinapple Hill on my way to Skool. Jodi and Mike decided we should move to get away from my old town. Las Vegas, City of gambling. Oh how I missed Vegas. And not to mention friends. Janelle, Vera, Gordon, And Fura. We were the oddballs, the freaks, the "I LIKE PANCAKE JUICE!" kids. Jodi thought it was bad for me there, I think Jodi should let me do whatever I want. She thinks its bad that I "Kiled my mother in cold blood." But It wasn't cold blood. It was self defence.

God how I hate that wicked scum-woman. She took away my Game Slave and Johnny the Homicidal Maniac books. She said they were to "violent" I'd like to show HER violence. I passed a green dog tied to a tree. Was it eating a…Fish Taco? 'This town is so weird!' I thought. I walked up to the door of the house. I looked like it had been thrown together in a junkyard. "Umm..Hello? Is anyone home?" I asked as I knocked. I swore those garden gnomes were watching me. Suddenly, a giant pink laser shot out of the gnomes eyes. All those years of gymnastics and karate had paid off. Only my foot was burnt form that idiotic laser. Oh well. I hated that stupid pink sneaker anyways. But my foot stung. I left those stupid gnomes and the odd house and limped up the street. I heard a doctor lived up the road. Dr. Braincell or something.

*Dibs POV*

I ran outside to do my morning watch on Zims house when I saw her. She had short black hair, a bright orange frown shirt, one pink sneaker, the other charred to bits, and a neon blue backpack. Her outfit burnt my eyes, until I realized. She was coming from ZIMS house's direction. And her foot was burnt, I could tell it was a laser burn. I've had WAY to many of those. But wait, Zims house was four blocks down, and she didn't look like she'd hadn't shed a tear, 'Must be tough' I thought. She collapsed on the neighbors lawn, clutching her foot.

I grabbed the nearest the nearest thing with wheels and pushed it over to her. "Are you ok?" I asked. She nodded her head yes and army crawled towards the Skool. I stepped in front of her and held out a hand. She reluctantly took it. "Withers. Charlotte Withers." She said with a mock serious voice. "Dib Membrane." I looked at the wheeled object I had grabbed, A box carrier. I suppose that could work. "Here, get on this. I'll take you inside and treat that burn." She-Charlotte, clung onto the box carrier and sat. I pushed her into the living room and helped her on the couch. "DIB! You ate all the cereal!" Gaz yelled. I rolled my eyes. I went and got a washcloth, some ice, and a little burn cream for Charlottes foot.

"So, Charlotte right?" She nodded, "How did you get this burn? Its pretty nasty." She sighed, "I was walking to Skool and saw this dog eating what appeared to have been a rotting fish taco, As a former pet owner, I was concerned. So I walked up to this crudely made house and knocked on the door. Nobody answered so I turned to leave, and this weird gnome thing shot me in the foot. Then I ended up here. The owner of that house is human pig-stink." She said and smiled. I dropped the washcloth I was using to clean the burn when she said that insult. "W-what did you just say?" "I SAID 'The owner of that hose is human pig-stink'" I gulped. She couldn't be Irken! She wasn't green! But of course. Neither was Tak.. .

I quickly changed the subject "So Charlotte, where are you from?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't say Irk. "Me? Oh I'm for Las Vegas. My guardians wanted to move here. Mostly Jodi. Oh how I hate that She-devil earth scum!" There she went with the Zim-like insults! "What are your hobbies?" She asked, "I would tell you, but then you would say I was crazy." Charlotte smiled. "Try me." I sighed. "I am a paranormal investigator. Go ahead, laugh." She sat right up. "A Paranormal Investigator? Like the ones on T.V? AWESOME!" I was shocked. "You DON'T think I'm insane? That's a first." She smiled again. "All geniuses have to have some insanity, so if people say your crazy, say thank you. Its technically a compliment!" I could tell this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the constructive criticism Zoids Fanatic! All other readers (If I have any yet ) This is NOT a YAOI! You could probably could tell by the description ^^". Oh, and just to let you know, Me and my army of gothic rag dolls do NOT own Invader Zim! Jhonen does!

Chapter 2

*Zims POV*

I entered that hideous place the hyoomans call "Skool". I noticed that Dib-Stink wasn't there yet. Odd. He always made it here before me, even though he hid in those accursed bushes in the mornings. Everyone was just about there when he walked in with some multi-colored girl. He sat down and she walked up to the She-Devils desk. I looked at the odd girls foot. Burnt, from what appeared to be a laser. WAIT! Zim is the only being with that technology! Execpt Dib-Stink, but he wouldn't use it on another hyooman.

I remember computer saying something about someone at the door, but I just had the gnomes handle it. But they could shoot lasers…'Was this girl at the door this morning?' I thought. I was snapped from my thoughts by that Scum-Woman. "Class! This is Charlotte Withers. Charlotte, you will sit…There!" She pointed to a male earthling with large ears. "YOU! Underground Classroom!" She then hit a button on her desk and the earth child fell through the floor.

Charlotte-Hyooman looked scared and turned her eyes to Dib-Stink. Wait, DIB-STINK? Why is this somewhat attractive girl looking at Dib-Stink? Hold on, did I just call EARTH-SCUM attractive? I needed to get out of there. I raised my hand "Umm, Human-Teacher? Normal Earth boy Zim needs air! Can he go to the nurse?" She-Devil looked at me. "Fine. I don't like you anyways. But use this!" She thew a collar at me and it snapped around my neck. Aah, the Hall Pass. Zim is too used to this device ..

*Charlottes POV*

The teacher here is so scary! I looked at Dib for some motivation or something. All he could do is shrug his shoulders and weakly smile. Oh god I was terrified. I looked around the room as I walked to my seat. Hang on a sec, was that kid GREEN? I scribbled a note down to Dib.

_Dear Dibness,_

_Yes I gave you a nickname! :D Ok, Is that green boy the alien you were talking about? Where are his ears? And nose? And WHY does he talk in third person? Charlotte demands you tell her! Haha!_

_Love,_

_Charlotte._

_I folded the note and wrote Dibs name on the front. I whispered to the boy next to me, Keef he said his name was. "Pass This to Dib." Keef looked at me and whispered "Bullying isn't nice!" I rolled my eyes "Pass the note or I slit your throat. M'Kay?" He got scared and passed the note. Oh I love threatening people!_

*Dibs POV*

Gina handed me the note and smirked. It had my name on the front. Probably another bullying note. I opened it and smiled. So Charlotte wasn't stupid like everyone else, eh? So I might possibly have another paranormal investigator in town! I need to call The Eyeball later. "DIB! Pay attention! You moron." Mrs. Bitters yelled. Oh god I hate that woman. She says I have a big head and calls me stupid!

About 20 minutes later the bell rang for lunch. Zim was already in the cafeteria poking a sandwich with a needle. Odd, but normal for Zim. I waved to Charlotte, and went up to get my lunch. Soon enough Gina, Fiona, And Jill were surrounding me and laughing "Got a girlfriend Dib? Must be blind!" "She's not my girlfriend!" I retorted. I grabbed my lunch and walked away from their stupid laughter. I looked around for Charlotte. She wasn't at the table she told me she would be at. Instead I found her at ZIMs table! "Why is she with him?" I whispered to myself. I had to go get a closer look..


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! People who read what I write! Oh wow! Three chapters already! And I uploaded this story yesterday? Wow. I either must be like, awesomely good, or epically bored. Oh, and one thing, FEAR MY ARMY OF GOTHIC RAG DOLLS! MUHAHAHAHA! Oh, an I do not own any Zimminess!

Chapter 3

*Charlottes POV*

I told Dib I'd be at the table, but I felt so bad for Zim, even if he WAS an alien. I mean, he was just sitting there poking his sandwich. So I walked/limped over to him and sat across from him. A funny look came upon his face when he saw me. "What do you want, Charlotte-Scum?" "Nothing. I just wanted to say hi. I saw back there you didn't have many friends and-" He cut me off. "ZIM HAS FRIENDS! ZIM HAS MORE FRIENDS THAN YOU!" I smirked. He sounds just like Gordon.

"Alright. I'll buy that. So, do you know Dib Membrane? Him and I are-" "Oh my Tallest! You two aren't Mates are you?" He interrupted again, recoiling at the thought "Dib-Stink does nothing but feed you LIES! Nobody should ever listen to him!" I limped around the table and whispered to him "Then how come he told me it was your garden gnomes that burnt my foot? And how come he said you were an Irken invader sent by his mighty "Tallest" to destroy earth? And tell me, why don't you eat earth food?" I smiled an evil smile. Could he top that? I highly doubt it.

*Zims POV*

I was shocked. This Charlotte-Hyooman knew more than I thought. I couldn't lie to her. So I decided to play with her emotions, see how this girl ticks. "Zim understands your feelings towards him," I said loud enough for Dib-Stink to hear at the next empty table over "And has decided for you to become his Hyooman Love-Pig!" Both Dib-Stinks and Charlotte-Hyoomans jaws dropped. Soon Dib-Stinks face was filled with worry and Charlotte-Hyoomans with rage.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE IRKEN SWINE! I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR SQUEEDILY SPOOCH OUT OF YOUR LITTLE IRKEN BODY WITH MY BARE HANDS! AND STOP CALLING ME CHARLOTTE-HYOOMAN! I WILL RIP OFF YOUR LEGS, STEAL YOUR VOOT CUISER, FLY UP TO THE MASSIVE AND BEAT YOUR PRECIOUS TALLEST UNCONCIOUS! I DON'T CARE IF IN YOUR EYES I AM SMELLY, PIG-STINK, EARTH-SCUM, ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU ARE JUST A STUPID. IRKEN. REJECT!" She screamed. "Is Charlotte-Hyooman enraged? Maybe she should sit for a bit!" I laughed

She grabbed a glass of water she had on her tray and dumped it on me "IRKEN SWINE!" She shouted. "AAHH! IT BURNS! IT BUUUURRRNNNSSS!" 'Stupid Earth-Scum!' I thought as I lay on the floor, burning from that horrible liquid. 'She doesn't DESERVE to be my Love-Pig! Wait, did I really mean what I said? This was an earthling! I am a mighty Irken! Gah! She is toying with my mind!' I continued to twitch as she limped away. I couldn't help but feel guilty abut her foot. It was somewhat my fault…

*Dibs POV*

Watching that whole scene unfold was probably the best moment of my life. It was then I realized that Charlotte was on my side, Especially since she used words I had taught her on the way to Skool. She angrily limped to the table. I swear she could have been a neon colored Gaz. I gave her my food because in her rant she knocked hers on to the floor. She was literally SHAKING with rage.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "Its ok Charlotte, he's just stupid!" She looked at me "Its not that! I figured that out when he said he had friends. Its just, he asked me to be his "Love-Pig"! Do you know how degrading that is? Gah! I just want to wring his little Irken neck!" I stopped an thought for a moment. "Wait, Char. I never told you what type of alien he was. How do you know he's Irken?" She smiled for a moment "Your talking to the girl who lived in Las Vegas for 11 years. And where is Area 51 thought to be?" I pondered that for half a second and snapped "Nevada!" "Exactly." She said and winked "My friend Fura just HAPPENED to know how to hack into databases, and we kept tabs on all of the E.T's in there."

'Damn this girl is smart!' I thought 'Her life in Vegas was good. Why the hell did she come here?' "Dibness? You in there?" She asked waving her hand in front of my face, smiling. "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Hey since Bitters is probably going to give us a TON of homework, you wanna swing by my place after Skool? That way I can help you catch up with homework." "SURE! That would be awesome!" She said loudly, causing Zim to turn from his twitching. I swore he glared at me.

The bell for the end of lunch rang, so everyone flooded towards the exits. "Well, I gotta go Dibness! See you at your place around, 5:00-ish? I gotta go home and tell Jodi and Mike where I'm going." I smiled. She wasn't appalled by me like other girls. "Sure Char. Oh, and don't eat any pizza before you come or Gaz will freak!" Charlotte laughed "Alright. See ya Dibness!" "Bye Char!" She limped out the door.

I bent over to clear where our lunch was and someone came up beside me. I could tell who it was by the green skin. "What do you want, Spaceboy?" I asked Zim. To annoyed to be civil. "What I 'Want' Is you to stay away from my Love-Pig! Charlotte-Hyooman is mine!" I turned to him, appalled and surprised. "You like Charlotte? Well, here's a surprise for ya, She coming to MY house after Skool!" His jaw dropped as I walked away snickering. 'I've gotta tell Char that later' I thought as I left the lunchroom. 'She's going to either laugh or punch Zim. I hope it's the second one!'

**A/N: You like it? My rag doll army said it was to long, but I ignored them! Haha! What will Charlotte do? And why is the story called Concrete Angel? Fond out in the next chapter! Muhahahahahah!**


	4. Chapter 4

OOOH! Thanks for the nice comments! SQUEE! Yes that was a Jhonen reference! Oh, he owns Zim to!

Chapter 4

*Charlottes POV*

'Dibness was right' I thought as I carried all my books and homework out of the classroom when Skool ended 'Mrs. Bitters DOES give a ton of homework! Why does she hate kids so much?' I crashed into someone in the lobby of the school. All my books scattered everywhere and my papers floated about.

"I'm so sorry" I said as I picked up my books "My book bag is to small and I-" "Silence Earth-Scum!" I looked up and saw none other than Zim. "What do you want, Invader Idiot?" "Zim has come to apologize to Charlotte-Hyooman! He admits he was-Oof!" This time I cut him off with a swift kick in the.. "Place" with my good foot.

Soon he was doubled over holding his lower stomach "How dare you kick an Irken Invader there? He

wheezed. "Come near me ever again, and the aftermath will be much worse and more painful Irken scum!" He stood and grabbed my arm as I turned to walk away "You WILL be Zims. At some point."

I pulled my arm away and screamed "HEELLPP! DIB! HELP!" I ran away, even though it hurt like crazy. 'That weirdo!' I thought "What does he mean, His? I am not an object! I cannot be owned!' I saw Dibness and ran to him "Dib! Zim! Arm! Threat! Kill Him!" He looked stunned, more than likely because I was rambling and I ran with a burnt foot.

He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. "What. Did. Zim. Do?" He demanded. I went off and told him, and he got angrier with every word. "Come on." He said and grabbed my hand. I blushed, but he was dead serious. He pulled me through the halls, out the door, and down the street. I had to run to keep up with him, even though my foot felt like it got run over by a truck. "Dib! My foot! I can't keep up!" I yelled. He stopped. "Get on my back. We need to get to Zim's NOW." I got on his back, and he piggybacked me all the way to Zims.

We stopped before the bushes. He let me down. "Charlotte, are you sure you want to come along?" I nodded. "But, those gnomes! Look what they did to me!" I pointed to my foot, and by the looks of it it would need some sort of corrective surgery or a cast. "Trust me. I've gotten inside before." He grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

*Dibs POV*

I was so ticked at Zim! He told Charlotte her that "She would be Zims" I am going to strangle the Irken Scum with his own Squeedily Spooch! I hung onto Charlottes hand and Banged on the door wih my fist. GIR answered it. "Helluu!" The small robot said when he answered the door. "GIR. Where is Zim?"

The robots eyes turned a shade of bloody crimson "INTRUDERS!" His eyes flashed back to blue ."He's down there!" He said as he led us to the toilet elevator in the kitchen.

"Umm..Why is there a toilet in the kitchen?" Charlotte asked. Gir just noticed her then "HAI LADY!" Charlotte waved a small wave. "Its an elevator Char." She mouthed "Oh" I swear before this Charlotte was never quiet. Except for when she was around Mrs. Bitters. But everyone is around her.

"I'll go down first Char. Come down after me." I told her. She nodded. I stepped into the semi-empty toilet and flushed. I spun somewhat and went down. The alien is going to die.

**A/N: Woah! Dib is mad! And its only Charlottes first day! I hope Zim gets what's coming to him! Wait, I'm writing this! Muahahahaha! I control ALL! The next chapter will have some of Charlottes personal life in it, And you'll get to see what Mike ****and Jodi are like! Still debating on weather Mike is mean or not. Same with Jodi. Constructive criticism welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

'Ello Gov'na! Sorry I couldn't post earlier! I couldn't get on the laptop till like 6 and then I was on Facebook and Twitter ^^" Oh, Jhonen has a Twitter! And He owns Zim to!

Chapter 5

*Zims POV*

'That Charlotte-Hyooman is strange. Zim apologizes and she kicks him, "places"!' I thought as I discussed my new plan with my Almighty Tallest. "The hyoomans are simple creatures, My Tallest. They seem to adore this fat pig man in a restaurant down the street. So, if Zim captures the man pig, the hyoomans will bow down to me! MUHAHAHAHA!" Tallest Red spoke "Ok Zim. Umm, were going through and asteroid belt, anndd Our snacks are gone!" "Oh no! Not the snacks!" Tallest Purple shouted. Tallest Red yelled "Goodbye!" and cut the transmission. "The Tallest always seem to be in danger whenever I call. Weird." I said to myself.

Suddenly, Dib-Stink flew out of the corner and pinned me to the floor. "What is the meaning of this! HOW DID YOU GET IN MY BAS-GIR let you in, didn't he?" Dib-Stink nodded, "I am so going to enjoy turning you over to the Eyeball, especially after what you said to Charlotte." Dib-Stink raved. "Is Charlotte-Hyooman here?" I frantically asked, for I was not wearing my disguise. Dib-Stink could somehow sense fear in my tone. "Yes. She is. Char, come on out."

Charlotte-Hyooman limped out. I glanced at her foot. She would need Irken medical attention if she wanted it back to normal. She gasped when she saw my Magenta eyes and antennae. "He-It-Pink-ALIEN!" she stammered. I found that quite idiotic, yet cute. 'Gah!' I thought 'She is doing it again!'

Dib-Stink grabbed my collar and yanked me up from the floor. "Is there anything you would like to SAY to Charlotte?" He said, staring at me hatefully. "There is nothing TO say! I simply told her the truth." Dib-Stink was. How Hyoomans say "Pissed" at that statement. Dib-Stink threw a punch directly at my Squeedily Spooch. "Gaah!" I couldn't breathe for a moment or two. It was worse than when GIR had shoved that Pixy Stick down my throat without warning. The sugar was almost stuck there! Only, this didn't burn.

"Dib! Stop! You've made your point!" Charlotte-Hyooman yelled. But Dib-Stink didn't turn around. Her mobility and speed was limited because of her foot, which I imagined was in excruciating pain But she limped forward, hanging onto machines and tubes. "DIB! Stop!" She yelled louder. He ignored her and continued to walk towards me. I had just realized that I was backing away on the floor.

I activated my PAK and stood above both of them. Charlotte-Hyooman was visibly shaken, while Dib-Stink Stayed calm, grabbed onto one of my PAK legs and began to climb up it. Charlotte-Hyooman grabbed onto Dib-Stinks coat as he climbed, making it slightly more difficult. He seemed to have forgotten Charlotte-Hyooman was even there. .

*Charlottes POV*

Dib had gone far enough. I knew Irken anatomy, and if he had punched Zim any harder there he could have died. I tried to calm down Dib and failed. Now I was just simply hanging onto his coat for dear life, while Zim ran around in circles in his base.

"DIB!" I screamed, knowing he was ignoring me now. I glanced at my watch, 5:30. I was supposed to be home 2 hours ago! Unfortunately, Dibs coat decided to rip right after I realized that. "DIIIB!" I screamed as I fell. He didn't even look back. Zim looked over though. He had a true look of horror on his face. He tried to shake way Dib, but he was on top of Zim now, pulling on his antennae. Dib finally looked and saw me a falling. Dib and Zims eyes were the last thing I remembered before passing out.

I woke up after dark. I looked around the room. It was a spare room. It appeared to be Dibs. I glanced at my watch,12:48 am. I shot right up out of the bed. I felt like I had been hit my four Skool busses. I wailed in pain. Someone came running through the door. It was Dib. Glasses askew, hair a mess, and in his boxers.

"Charlotte!" He said "Your awake!" I was crying, so I couldn't answer him. "You took a major fall at Zims. He had his PAK open and I was trying to climb up the legs and, you were hanging onto my coat, and-I'm so sorry! It was all my fault! I should have left you with GIR."

I was still crying, but I was able to stammer out a few words "W-Whe-r-res Z-Zim-m?" I sobbed. "He sat down next to me. "He's in another guest room. It bugs me that he's here, but He wouldn't leave your side. He said that only Irken medical treatment could help you heal." I tried to smile, but I couldn't. my long hard sobbing soon subsided into quiet tears. Dib tired to leave, but I wouldn't let him. "Please stay." I whispered. He smiled, and sat back down on the bed.

**A/N: Like it? Hey, I'm a hopeless romantic! I'll throw in Charlottes personal life and stuff in the next chapter! I swear! I try to play it out in a plan, but, my writers mind comes in and romance, tragedy, and a ton of other shiz comes out ^^" Constructive Criticism welcome!**


End file.
